


Chien de Garde en Jupons

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si on les découvrait, Diederich la sentait venir la punition, la prison, voir pire! Les journaux s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Les rumeurs iraient bon train. Pas qu'il s'en soucie pour lui-même, puisqu'il était allemand, il n'aurait qu'à rentrer en vitesse chez lui. Point.<br/>Mais pour Vincent…il aurait de sacrés problèmes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chien de Garde en Jupons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ce manga fantastique n'a pas été dessiné par moi. Sérieusement j'ai deux mains gauches quand je dessine. Et plus que tout, je ne me nomme pas Yana Toboso! Donc non je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je ne fais qu'empruter les personnages pour jouer avec.
> 
> Genre: Humour, sous-entendus de yaoi
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Vincent et Diederich
> 
> Parings: Léger Vindee
> 
> Rating: K+

«Je te déteste!» siffla l'allemand entre ses dents, furieux de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. «Comment tu peux avoir si peu de dignité?»

Et faire ça dans son propre pays en plus, se faire aider de _son_ majordome (Heinrich en riait encore quand ils avaient quitté l’hôtel) pour cette mission. 

Ce dernier lui était fidèle et ne serait rien à sa famille mais bon sang, Vincent n'aurait pas pu demander à Tanaka? A quelqu'un qui était de son côté? A SON serviteur? Pourquoi utiliser le sien si ce n'est pour le mettre dans un terrible embarras? Lui faire honte? Le mettre dans une situation embarrassante? L'énerver peut-être? Si c'était le cas, il réussissait très bien sa petite tactique pathétique. Non seulement Diederich était embarrassé mais en plus il était horriblement gêné.

_Bref c'était la dernière fois qu'il emmenait son majordome!_

_Tant pis si celui-ci s'entendait bien avec celui de son “ami”._

Ce n'était pas comme si on le connaissait par ici, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus à Londres mais au Pays de Galles.  Ce n'est pas comme si il aurait pu venir dans un déguisement masculin et se faire discret. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait des dizaines de possibilités de déguisements en tant qu'homme, n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas obligé de se déguiser en femme, d'enfiler une robe et de cacher ainsi son identité à la perfection. Puisqu'on ne le connaissait pas, il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller si loin. 

_Non, il fallait qu'il joue les dévergondés._

_Pas que ça le surprenne mais quand même._

Décidant de jouer le jeu, il eut un sourire morne, et lâcha, presque méprisant _«_ Ta dot doit être très élevé pour que j'ai accepté ta main.

\- Correction, tes parents ont accepté. Toi tu es resté la bouche ouverte à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et tu bafouillais comme un idiot.

\- Je ne doute pas de toutes les anecdotes que tu as préparé au sujet de nos “fiançailles’‘» grogna l'allemand, mimant des parenthèses de ses doigts. «Tu vas les raconter à combien de personnes? Je te préviens, je resterais éloigné de toi dans ce cas!» Déjà qu'il avait honte. Il n'allait pas s'amuser à jouer les amoureux jaloux et transis. Il allait être comme d'habitude point. Et si Vincent n'était pas content, tant pis pour lui.

_C'est vrai, c'était déjà suffisamment embrassant comme cela._

_Ps besoin de…d'en rajouter pour ’'se mettre dans la peau du personnage”._

_Être discret aussi c'était bien non? On pouvait plus facilement s’éclipser._

Il fallait croire que Vincent avait pour plaisir secret de mettre des jupons. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, il semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Ça lui plaisait. C'était un travesti refoulé qui pouvait être complètement séduisant dans ce genre d'habits. Qui adorait mettre ce genre de tenue et d'agir comme une femme.

_Et il disait ça en toute objectivité._

_Il n'avait pas reluqué l'anglais dans ses robes!_

L'objet de ses pensées pouffa derrière son éventail, comme s'il savait à quoi pouvait bien penser son cher et tendre ami. Diederich, assit en face de lui, grogna un peu. Ses yeux noirs lançaient de véritables éclairs de colère vers le noble anglais. Qui haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive en retour, mimant presque un discret baiser. Prenant un air presque coquin, battant des cils, derrière sa protection de papier. Le jeune soldat grommela, détournant la tête, boudeur. Et ne sut s'il était soulagé ou frustré qu'ils soient seuls dans ce fiacre.

Diederich eut un sursaut en sentant une main sur sa cuisse et un souffle dans son cou. Tournant la tête vers son vis-à-vis, qui s'était penché sur lui, il sentit la caresse des cheveux soyeux contre son front et se retrouva plongé dans deux orbes magnifiques.

_Ce pervers, ce sale…_

Habillé d'une robe sublime qui laissait voir des formes indéniablement féminines (comment avait-il fait ça?), Vincent était  _parfaitement_ déguisé. En femme. En une jeune fille dont il était le chaperon durant cette mission. _Non, dont il était censé être le fiancé_. Tanaka était le chaperon. Pourquoi n'était pas dans le fiacre d'ailleurs? Pourquoi était-il assit avec le cocher? Pourquoi lui était-il seul avec ce type dans un fiacre?

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Pourquoi?_

Si on les découvrait, il la sentait venir la punition, la prison voir pire. Les journaux s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Les rumeurs iraient bon train. Pas qu'il s'en soucie pour lui-même, puisqu'il était allemand, il n'aurait qu'à rentrer en vitesse chez lui. Point.

_Mais pour Vincent…il aurait de sacrés problèmes…_

Même s'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce prétentieux, arrogant, pervers, détestable comte de Phantomhive. _Oui, il s'en faisait pour Frances! Et ses futurs enfants! Et Alexis Léon! Et la fiancée de cet idiot aussi. Et sa famille à elle._ Pas pour ce magnifique enquiquineur de première.

_Minute…il avait pensé “magnifique”?_

Il recula légèrement et lâcha froidement «Tu est le plus grand pervers de l'univers.

\- Haha…»

Décidément il détestait déjà la soirée à laquelle ils se rendaient. En plein pays de Galles. En terre inconnue. Il faisait froid, il allait pleuvoir et ils auraient peu de possibilités de retraite.

_Il haïssait ce sale type!_

_Ou tout du moins il essayait de le détester..._

«Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce qu'une belle femme comme moi.» Nouveau clin d’œil suggestif «..doit avoir le plus beau des fiancé non?»

L'allemand haussa un sourcil en réponse «Quelle fiancée exemplaire tu es. Dévergondé, perverse, qui boit de l'alcool et fume et qui n'est même pas vierge!»

L'anglais ricana, levant une main gantée de blanc pour la poser sur la joue rasée de son ami/amant/serviteur, susurrant «Allons mon Deedee, qui a plongé avec ravissement dans mes petits jeux? Qui ronronne presque dans je m'occupe de lui hum?

\- Purement physique.» marmonna l'autre, croisant les bras et détournant la tête «Et pas comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Tu me traites vraiment comme un odieux pervers. Méchant ~ ! Comment oses-tu briser le cœur d'une fiancée amoureuse?»

Diederich leva les yeux au ciel «S'il te plaît, arrête de faire l'enfant gâté, tu…» Il se figea quand l'autre s'installa à cheval sur ses genoux «…

\- Si tu es obéissant, je te récompenserais.» Vu son ton de voix, nul doute ne subsistait sur la nature de cette récompense. «D'accord mon gentil petit chien?» Il se pencha jusqu'aux lèvres fines, les effleurant des siennes.

_«Wouf ~»_

**_Fin_ **


End file.
